Dinge, die man mit einer Stoppuhr machen kann
by SGA4077
Summary: Eine Menge Stoppuhren, etwas Wissenschaft und... Nee, das war es schon.


A/N: Die Geschichte spielt zu Beginn der fünften Staffel, enthält aber keine Spoiler.

Entstanden ist sie, nachdem ich eine der ersten Torchwood-Folgen gesehen habe. Dort kam der Satz "Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die man mit einer Stoppuhr machen kann" vor. Das verfolgte mich eine Weile, denn auf Anhieb kam mir nichts in den Sinn, was man (außer Zeit messen) mit einer Stoppuhr machen kann. Und irgendwann entstand dann diese Geschichte.

Viel Spaß!

Dinge, die man mit einer Stoppuhr machen kann

Dr. McKay betrat, die rechte Hand fest gegen seinen Hinterkopf gepresst, in Begleitung von Colonel Sheppard die Krankenstation. Auf den ersten Blick erschien sie menschenleer, aber schnell hörten beide leises Prusten und unterdrücktes Lachen.

Hinter einem Vorhang, der offensichtlich die Privatsphäre eines Patienten wahren sollte, war Bewegung erkennbar und die Vielzahl der Beine, die unter dem Vorhang hervorlugten, ließen nur einen Schluss zu: fast das gesamte Pflegepersonal war dort versammelt.

Sheppard räusperte sich und Dr. Keller trat aus dem Bereich des Vorhangs heraus, mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ah, Colonel, was kann ich..." Dann bemerkte sie McKay, der immer noch die Hand an seinem Kopf hielt. „Dr. McKay, was ist passiert?"

„Das ist seine Schuld!" McKay deutete ärgerlich auf Sheppard, der wiederum die Hände in eine Abwehrhaltung brachte: „Hey, es war ein Unfall. Seien Sie froh, dass es kein Golfschläger war!"

Leicht irritiert bat die Ärztin McKay, auf einem der Krankenbetten Platz zu nehmen. Sie betrachtete die blutende Wunde: „Hm, das muss genäht werden. Miller!" Ein erkennbar gut gelaunter Krankenpfleger kam an das Bett. „Rasieren Sie bitte die Haare am Hinterkopf." Der Krankenpfleger nickte und machte sich auf den Weg, einen Rasierer zu holen.

Sheppard deutete auf den Vorhang: „Was ist da eigentlich los?"

„Kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen." Sie wollte weiterreden, aber sie verschluckte sich an einem Lachen, so dass sie husten musste. Nachdem sie wieder zu Luft gekommen war, erklärte sie grinsend: „Sie wissen ja, ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

McKay warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu: „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie das Konzept der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht kennen."

„Ah hm." Etwas beschämt entschied sich Dr. Keller, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wie fühlen Sie sich? Ist Ihnen schwindlig? Sehen Sie doppelt?"

„Ich habe vor allem Kopfschmerzen. Kurz nachdem mich die Stoppuhr getroffen hatte, sah ich einige Lichtblitze, aber das hat sich gegeben."

„Eine Stoppuhr? Die Wunde wurde von einer Stoppuhr verursacht? Wie ist denn das passiert?"

Fünf Stunden zuvor

Der Lagerverwalter Jones, ein Klemmbrett unter dem linken Arm haltend, begrüßte freundlich den Colonel: „Guten Morgen, Sir! Es gibt ein Problem mit der Lieferung von der Daedalus. Können Sie sich das einmal ansehen?"

„Ist das nicht Woolseys Job?"

Der Lagerverwalter nickte: „Normalerweise schon, aber er ist verhindert. Daher müssen Sie als sein Stellvertreter die Sache regeln, damit die Daedalus ohne Verzögerung wieder aufbrechen kann."

Stöhnend folgte Sheppard Jones: „Wieso ist Woolsey eigentlich verhindert?"

„Colonel Caldwell hat ihn zum Geschäftsessen eingeladen, Sir."

In einem der endlosen Lagerräume angekommen, standen sie vor einem Karton. „Dieser Karton ist das Problem, Sir." Der Lagerverwalter übergab Sheppard sein Klemmbrett. „Er enthält 100 Stoppuhren." Er deutete auf eine Spalte, in der stand: „Stoppuhren, St. 100."

Ratlos guckte der Colonel den Lagerverwalter an: „Und?"

„Diese Stoppuhren wurden von uns nicht angefordert."

„Und?"

Jones seufzte: „Was sollen wir mit den Stoppuhren machen, Sir?"

„Ähm, wo ist das Problem?"

Der Lagerverwalter schüttelte den Kopf. Wie viel einfacher war es doch mit Woolsey, dem Bürokraten. Der hatte Verständnis für die Probleme eines Lagerverwalters. „Sollen wir die Stoppuhren mit der Daedalus zurückschicken oder sie hier behalten?"

„Platz ist das einzige, was wir im Überfluss haben. Stellen Sie den Karton doch einfach irgendwo hin, wo er nicht stört."

„In Ordnung, Sir. Es gibt da nur ein weiteres Problem."

„Und das wäre?"

„Es könnte jemand eine Begründung verlangen, warum wir die fehlgelieferten Stoppuhren nicht zurückgeschickt haben."

„Dann schicken Sie die Stoppuhren eben mit der Daedalus zurück."

„In Ordnung, Sir. Allerdings gibt es auch da ein Problem."

„Ich bin schon gespannt, was das für ein Problem sein mag."

Entweder entging dem Lagerverwalter der Sarkasmus oder er ignorierte ihn schlicht und ergreifend: „Wenn wir die Stoppuhren zurückgeben, wird unser Budget für die nächste Lieferung um den Wert der Stoppuhren gekürzt."

„Was? Wieso das denn?"

„Unser Budget für Lieferungen richtet sich nach dem Bedarf. Geben wir die Stoppuhren zurück, zeigen wir damit, dass unser tatsächlicher Bedarf geringer geworden ist und somit gekürzt werden kann."

„Das verstehe ich nicht."

Jones warf Sheppard einen Blick zu, der sagte: „Das glaube ich gern."

Sheppard seufzte: „Dann denken Sie sich eben eine Begründung für die Verwendung der Stoppuhren aus."

„Das ist Ihre Aufgabe, nicht meine, Sir."

„100 Stoppuhren. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein. Was kann man denn alles mit Stoppuhren machen?"

„Die Zeit messen?"

„Ernsthaft. Es gibt bestimmt eine Menge Dinge, die man mit einer Stoppuhr machen kann."

„Sicher, Sir." Der Lagerverwalter machte ein stoisches Gesicht, aber Sheppard hätte schwören können, in den Augenwinkeln des Mannes Häme erblickt zu haben. „Wollen wir wetten, dass ich es schaffe, die Stoppuhren einer sinnvollen Verwendung zuzuführen?"

„Einverstanden. Eine Ihrer Packungen Ben & Jerry's gegen eine Packung äthiopischen Kaffees?"

„Woher...?"

„Ich bin der Lagerverwalter. Ich kenne die persönlichen Bestellungen von jedem in Atlantis."

In der Krankenstation

„Eine Wette? Es ging um eine Wette? Warum haben Sie mir das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Hätten Sie mir dann geholfen, McKay?"

„Nein. Ich hätte gegen Sie gewettet."

Vier Stunden, zwanzig Minuten zuvor

Hoch konzentriert führte McKay den Kontrollkristall in die provisorisch reparierte Konsole ein. Der kleinste Kontakt zu dem Metallgehäuse, und die Arbeit von Stunden wäre umsonst gewesen. Noch 30 Zentimeter, 25 Zentimeter, 20 Zentimeter... „Hey, McKay!" Als der Kristall das Metall berührte, flogen Funken meterweit in die Luft. „Oh, da haben Sie wohl einen Fehler gemacht." McKay richtete sich auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust: „Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, Colonel."

„Brauchen Sie eine Stoppuhr?"

Einer der anderen Wissenschaftler, die sich ebenfalls im Labor befanden, reagierte mit Lachen auf die Äußerung Sheppards. Als ihn daraufhin sein Chef anguckte, versuchte er, das Lachen zu unterdrücken: „Ich dachte gerade an einen Witz. Einen guten Witz. Wirklich. Ah, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen. Am anderen Ende der Stadt." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Mann mit raschen Schritten das Labor.

„Also, brauchen Sie eine?"

„Nein. Haben Sie mich etwa deswegen bei meiner Arbeit gestört? Wieso fragen Sie mich das überhaupt?"

„Ich habe 100 Stoppuhren, die ich verteilen möchte."

Kopfschüttelnd kniete McKay vor der Konsole nieder und begann, die verkohlten Stellen zu entfernen. Sheppard ging neben ihm in die Hocke: „Sie sind doch clever. Was kann man denn so alles mit Stoppuhren anfangen?"

„Ich könnte die Zeit messen, die Sie brauchen, um aus diesem Labor zu verschwinden und mich in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen."

„Sehr gut, sehr gut." Sheppard nahm eine Stoppuhr aus seiner Jackentasche und drückte sie dem verdutzten Wissenschafter in die Hand. „Haben Sie sonst noch eine Idee?"

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?"

Der Colonel lächelte den Kanadier an: „Denken Sie scharf nach, McKay."

„Falls es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen ist: Ich habe zu tun!"

„Eine Idee, dann bin ich weg."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen."

„In Ordnung." McKay ließ die Stoppuhr an der Kordel herabbaumeln. „Sehen Sie?"

„Was genau soll ich sehen?"

„Diese Stoppuhr ist nun ein Lot. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!"

Sheppard stand auf, da jede weitere Diskussion zwecklos sein würde. Als er das Labor gerade verlassen wollte, kam Dr. Zelenka auf ihn zu. „Kann ich ein paar Stoppuhren haben? So acht?"

„Natürlich." Sheppard kramte weitere acht Stoppuhren aus seiner Jackentasche hervor. „Wofür benötigen Sie sie?"

„Zum Schachspielen." Zelenka nahm die Stoppuhren entgegen.

„Aha." Mittlerweile hatte Sheppard den Eindruck, heute irgendwie begriffsstutzig zu sein. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an den Leuten, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Der Tscheche bemerkte die Ratlosigkeit des Colonels. „Wir wollen ein Schachturnier veranstalten. Bislang hatten wir nur wenige Schachuhren, aber jetzt können wir an noch mehr Tischen gleichzeitig spielen."

In der Krankenstation

Dr. Biro trat hinter dem Vorhang vor und guckte Dr. Keller an, die gerade die Naht an McKays Hinterkopf fertig stellte. „Und?", fragte Dr. Keller ihre Kollegin.

„Uns ist immer noch nichts eingefallen."

„Hm. Ich bin hier gleich fertig." Schulterzuckend begab sich Dr. Biro wieder hinter den Vorhang.

Dr. Keller richtete sich wieder an Sheppard, der seine Erzählung wegen Dr. Biro unterbrochen hatte: „Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, wie eine Stoppuhr diese Verletzung hervorrufen konnte." Sheppard bat mit einer Handgeste um Geduld und fuhr mit dem Bericht fort.

Zwei Stunden, vierzehn Minuten zuvor

McKay lag unter der angekohlten Konsole und tauschte Verbindungen aus, als er ein Paar Beine bemerkte. „Sind Sie das, Colonel?"

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe." Der Wissenschaftler kroch unter der Konsole hervor, stand auf und wischte den Staub von seinen Händen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Es geht um Physik."

„In Ordnung, da bin ich der richtige Ansprechpartner."

„Ist es richtig, das Masse und Zeit in einem bestimmten Verhältnis zueinander stehen?"

„Ja. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, läuft die Zeit langsamer, je mehr Masse vorhanden ist, richtig?"

„Das ist korrekt. Nehmen wir an, Sie befänden sich in direkter Nähe zu einem schwarzen Loch, dann würde für Sie die Zeit langsamer ablaufen, als wenn Sie sich zum Beispiel hier in Atlantis befänden. Am schwarzen Loch würden nur wenige Minuten vergehen, in Atlantis Jahre und Jahrhunderte."

„Aha. Je weiter ich mich von einer Masse entferne, um so schneller vergeht also die Zeit."

„Das stimmt."

„Wenn ich einen Jumper nähme und damit in den Weltraum über Atlantis flöge, würde also die Zeit im Jumper schneller vergehen als hier in Atlantis, richtig?"

„Geringfügig, aber worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?"

„Ich würde das gerne überprüfen. Ich habe hier zufällig zwei Stoppuhren..."

„Raus! Sofort!"

In der Krankenstation

Dr. Keller schüttelte den Kopf: „Colonel, Sie wollen wohl unbedingt diese Wette gewinnen."

„Ach, nachdem es Opfer gab," er zeigte auf McKay, der mittlerweile im Bett lag, „gebe ich mich geschlagen. Ich werde Jones gleich die Packung Eis bringen."

„Aber nicht, bevor Sie mir endlich erzählt haben, wie es zu der Verletzung kam."

Kurz zuvor

Mürrisch begab sich McKay zu einem der Balkone. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass sich Sheppard dort befand. Der Mann hatte seinen Funk abstellt. McKay fragte sich manchmal, ob Sheppard überhaupt etwas zu tun hatte, wenn sie nicht zu Missionen unterwegs waren.

Als er auf den Balkon hinaustrat, sah er, wie Sheppard einen Golfball auf den Boden legte. „Ich brauche Sie, Sheppard, oder vielmehr Ihr ATA-Gen. Die Konsole reagiert nicht auf mich. – Was zum Teufel treiben Sie da eigentlich?" McKay hatte jetzt bemerkt, dass Sheppard keine Golfschläger dabei hatte, stattdessen hielt er die Kordel einer Stoppuhr und ließ diese in Bodennähe hin- und herschwingen. „Ich dachte mir, dass man die Stoppuhren eventuell als Golfschlägerersatz verwenden könnte."

Sprachlos drehte sich McKay zum Gehen um. In dem Moment wurde er mit voller Wucht von einer Stoppuhr getroffen.

In der Krankenstation

„Sehen Sie? Es war ein Unfall. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass McKay sich umgedreht hatte." Dr. Keller nickte. „Interessant, wirklich interessant. Ich dachte, wenn ich den Vertrag für Atlantis unterschreibe, dann werde ich es mit exotischen Krankheiten zu tun haben. Mit Verletzungen, die im Kampf mit Außerirdischen entstanden sind. Außerirdische Parasiten, so was eben. Aber der heutige Tag zeigt mir, dass auch scheinbar harmlose Alltagsgegenstände eine gewisse Gefahr in sich bergen."

„Es geht hierbei nicht nur um Stoppuhren, oder?" Sheppard deutete auf den Vorhang.

Dr. Keller seufzte: „Hm, ich werde kurz nachsehen, ob meine Kollegen schon eine Lösung für meinen anderen Patienten gefunden haben. Ansonsten können Sie beide mir vielleicht helfen." Die Ärztin verließ für einen kurzen Moment Sheppard und McKay.

„Wissen Sie, McKay, laut Lexikon ist eine Stoppuhr ein Kurzzeitmesser, der..." McKay stöhnte laut auf und Sheppard nahm mit Recht an, dass dies nichts mit Schmerzen zu tun hatte.

Dr. Keller kam mit einem Röntgenbild in den Händen zu Sheppard und McKay zurück. Es war eine Aufnahme eines Beckens, zwischen dem sich eine Glühbirne befand. „Colonel, Sie sollten Ihre Marines auf die Gefahren bestimmter Sexualpraktiken hinweisen."

Insbesondere McKay betrachtete mit Interesse die Röntgenaufnahme und gab sich keine Mühe, sein Lächeln zu verbergen: „War doch nichts mit der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, was?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, wir haben ein Problem und bislang keine Lösung. Daher dachte ich, Sie hätten vielleicht eine Idee. Wir wissen nicht, wie wir die Glühbirne gefahrlos entfernen sollen. Es besteht nämlich die Gefahr, dass das Glas bricht."

McKay lachte jetzt laut: „Eine Glühbirne! Im Hintern! Wie kommt jemand auf die Idee?"

Dr. Keller musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen, riss sich dann aber zusammen: „Nein, wirklich, es ist ein ernsthaftes Problem für uns. Wir überlegen schon die ganze Zeit, was wir machen könnten. Ich habe nahezu das gesamte Personal der Krankenstation zusammengerufen, aber niemandem fällt etwas ein."

Sheppard, der das Ganze regungslos verfolgte, meldete sich zu Wort: „Sie könnten ein kleines Loch in die Glühbirne bohren und über das Loch Gips einfüllen. Dann müsste sich die Glühbirne gefahrlos entfernen lassen."

„Das ist eine geniale Idee, Colonel, das könnte klappen." Begeistert von dieser Idee, ging Dr. Keller sofort zu ihrem Patienten zurück und besprach die Angelegenheit mit dem restlichen medizinischen Personal, dann schoben sie den Patienten, Sheppard erkannte einen jungen Marine mit hochrotem Kopf, in den OP.

McKay kicherte immer noch vor sich hin: „Eine Glühbirne. Also wirklich." Dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. „Sagen Sie, Sheppard, wie kamen Sie eigentlich so schnell auf diese Lösung? Denen ist stundenlang nichts eingefallen, und Sie brauchen nicht eine Minute..."

McKay guckte hoch und bemerkte, wie der Colonel die Krankenstation verließ. „Sheppard?"


End file.
